VA DORMIR !
by Shereiden
Summary: L'homme de glace est fatigué. Il travaille dur et il est complétement pris par son boulot cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il ne dors pas ou très peu. Mais ça va se sentir... Heureusement que sa collègue est là pour rattraper ses étourderies !


Tout d'abord, bonjour à toi lecteur Ceci est ma toute première fiction publiée alors oui je stress un peu… Je ne suis pas une pro de l'orthographe je fais de mon mieux, alors si il y a des fautes qui te font sauter au plafond j'en suis absolument désolé ! En espérant que ce petit récit tout mignon te plaira ! Je te fais des bisous ! )

\- **Mycroft c'est quoi ce mot ? Ca je ne connais pas…**

Une jeune femme blonde était assise dans une grande salle de réunion faite de bois clair et noble. Debout derrière elle, Mycroft Holmes faisait les cents pas.

\- **Vous avez tous un vocabulaire tellement minable, si peu riche ou cultivé… Montre-moi poisson rouge**

Oui Mycroft l'appelait poisson rouge, comme tous les êtres humains à ses yeux cette jeune femme ne comprenait pas le quart de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

- **Là tu as marqué… « Ditherenbique » en fait je ne sais même pas comment ça se prononce…**

\- **Faute de frappe**

\- **Ah tiens…**

\- **La ferme, Alyss.**

\- **« Dithyrambique » je suppose ?**

\- **Arrête de frimer.**

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme, elle insistait TOUJOURS pour relire les rapports de Mycroft avant qu'il ne les envoie, et le plus souvent elle avait bien raison d'insister. De plus en plus le « Gouvernement britannique » laissait traîner des étourderies que ce soit dans ses rapports ou encore même dans ses phrases. Depuis plus d'un mois tout le service était sous tension à cause d'un groupe de cyber terroriste et la jeune femme était persuadée que Mycroft n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours… Mais là ça commençait à se voir et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

\- **Voilà j'ai fini, plus de faute tu peux l'envoyer**

\- **Enfin, tu es lente Alyss.**

\- **De rien Mycroft, de rien !**

\- **Tu as eu des nouvelles de Cliff ?**

\- **Non aucune mais ça ne devrait pas tarder, on a tous ce qu'il faut Mycroft. On les a trouvés, on les a débusqués et maintenant on a retrouvé les deux qui s'étaient enfuis. C'est fini.**

\- **Pourquoi me dire ça ? J'ai travaillé av-**

\- **VA DORMIR !**

Le hurlement de la jeune femme fit sursauter Mycroft.

\- **Tu vas gentiment te lever et aller faire une sieste sur le canapé de ton bureau parce que tu écris n'importe quoi, tu dis n'importe quoi et tu ne réfléchis plus et bientôt tu vas déclencher une guerre mondiale par erreur ! Je prends le relais il ne reste que de la paperasse.**

\- **Tu parles beaucoup.**

\- **Je te la fais courte : Va dormir tout va bien.**

Alyss se tenait maintenant face à lui. Il soupira et baissa la tête, un petit sourire prit place sur son visage illuminant le teint blanc et fatigué de l'homme de glace. Il savait à quel point elle pouvait être "familière" avec lui. Mais à vrai dire elle était la seule a avoir le cran de lui tenir tête et de dire ce qu'elle pensait, et Mycroft appréciait ça, alors il la laissait faire.

\- **Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?**

\- **Rien, rien, tu as raison je vais dormir…**

\- **Je ferais en sorte que personne ne te dérange.**

Et Mycroft sorti de la salle de réunion. Alyss fit placer un agent devant le bureau en question et s'occupa de terminer tous les papiers.

23H00

Alyss comprenait pourquoi Mycroft devenait fou de temps à autre, toute cette paperasse était absolument infernale ! La jeune femme s'arrachait les cheveux dessus depuis 2h00 maintenant mais là, là elle arrivait au moment le plus important… La signature de fin ! Avec un plaisir non dissimulé elle apposa sa signature au bas de la page, il ne manquait plus que celle de Mycroft. La jeune femme se pointa devant la porte de son chef et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas au mieux de sa forme pour aller voir le gouvernement britannique en personne… Les cheveux en batailles, la mine fatiguée et en plus elle avait troqué son tailleur contre un haut simple dans un gilet bien confortable.

\- **Bof tant pis … !**

La blonde entra après avoir toqué discrètement. Elle passa la tête par la porte pour trouver son chef assis sur le canapé en train de se frotter les yeux de fatigue.

- **T'attends quoi pour entrer poisson rouge ?**

\- **Heu… La permission ?**

\- **Et depuis quand tu la demande ?**

Ce n'est pas faux… Elle rentrait toujours à l'improviste.

\- **Je viens de tous finir, j'ai besoin que tu signes**

- **Pas de fautes ?**

\- **Non monsieur pas de faute, bien dormi ?**

Ils affichaient tous les deux un sourire taquin, Alyss tendit un stylo à Mycroft qui signa le rapport sans même le lire.

\- **Sérieusement tu ne veux pas le lire ?**

\- **Non je te fais entièrement confiance, tu devrais le savoir.**

Mycroft pouvait être un vrai connard, mais aussi une personne adorable. Cela dépendait de qui vous étiez et de son humeur, mais avec elle il avait toujours tendu vers la personne adorable plus que vers le connard. Et il venait encore de le lui prouver, la jeune femme arborait un doux sourire.

\- **C'est moi qui te fais sourire comme ça ?**

\- **Hmm ? Oh heu, désolé**

\- **Tu ne nie pas ?**

\- **Pourquoi faire ? Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert !**

Mycroft se leva pour se tenir face à elle.

\- **Non, tu n'es pas aussi facile que ça a deviné, même si tout de suite… Ta fatigue se remarque… Plutôt bien !**

\- **Oh ça va pour une signature je n'avais pas envie…**

Mycroft fronça les sourcils.

\- **Non je parlais de tes cernes, pas de ta tenue tu es très mignonne.**

\- **Mi … ? Qui êtes-vous ? Rendez-moi mon patron !**

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge de l'homme pendant qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

\- **Pour une fois que je suis gentil.**

\- **J'apprécie Mycroft je rigolais ! Merci…**

Alyss se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de son patron, geste un peu ambitieux me dirait vous étant donné qui était son patron, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et le temps avait prouvé qu'ils s'appréciaient, alors elle pouvait se le permettre. Mais celui-ci, ayant anticipé son geste, tourna la tête pour l'embrasser.

Alyss ne bougea pas, elle était surprise et se laissa faire. Mycroft passa un bras autour de sa taille et de son autre main de libre il caressa la joue de la jeune femme. Elle frissonna alors qu'il la tenait fermement contre lui. Leur baiser s'intensifia avant de prendre fin en les laissant essoufflés l'un en face de l'autre.

- **Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de faire ça…**

\- **Mycroft… Si je m'y attendais, je ne sais même plus quoi dire**

\- **Alors c'est que j'ai réussi mon coup !**

Alyss leva les yeux vers lui, se mit à rire et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Mycroft.

\- **Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?**

\- **Ce n'est pas interdit par le règlement ?**

\- **C'est moi le règlement, Alyss.**

En guise de réponse la blonde déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres de Mycroft avant se blottir contre lui.

\- **Tu es la seule ici qui comprenne comment je fonctionne et qui s'en accommode sans problème.**

\- **Moi aussi je t'aime, Mycroft**

\- **Et tu as même le décodeur…**

Tout sourire il passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme tout en la gardant contre lui pour que jamais elle ne le laisse seul.

FIN

Alors alors ? *-* T'as bien aimé ? N'hésite pas à me le faire savoir, que tu aimes ou pas ! :)


End file.
